Mi Jaula
by The World God Only Knows
Summary: Su familia la educo para que fuera sumisa, ella desconocia lo que era la libertad, sin embargo gracias aquel rebelde crío de 17 años ella podrá comenzar a vivir su propia vida...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Caminaba en silencio y con la cabeza baja a un lado de mi prometido, sentía a nuestro alrededor pequeños murmullos, al parecer éramos una nueva novedad entre aquella pequeña asociación, apreté un poco mis manos sintiendo los nervios apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

Al fin podría dar un paso hacia mi sueño, algo que espere durante muchos años luego de que mis estudios terminaran y me haya convertido en una mujer comprometida.

Comencé a sentir la mano de Jacob sujetando la mía y dándole un pequeño apretón, alce mi rostro para poder admirarlo, en el se podía apreciar una deslumbrante sonrisa, que solo me hizo recordar que esto fue gracias a él.

El se había convertido en mi tutor de música hacia ya unos cuantos años atrás, y luego de un tiempo mis padres arreglaron un matrimonio con él, no pude negarme siempre fui sumisa ante ellos, siempre me mantuve en silencio obedeciendo todas sus ordenes bajando la cabeza a todo lo que me molestaba, el sentido de la libertad para mi era nulo, algo que no todos podían disfrutar, ya que habían limitaciones, eso era lo que me había echo desistir de mi sueño, de mi deseo de convertirme en maestra, pero gracias a Jacob, con quien en un par de meses me casaría, podría realizarlo por unas semanas…con ellos me bastaba, incluso agradecía que dentro de mi jaula que ellos diseñaron desde que era pequeña, pudiera darme un gustito así.

-recuerda, es solo un muchacho, intenta solo enseñarle, no quiero que te relaciones más de lo debido con él.-me decía entre susurros cuando ya casi habíamos llegado al salón, en el cual encontraría a aquel muchacho.

-si Jacob.-le respondí obediente a sus pedidos, manteniéndome con el rostro calmado, sin expresar ninguna emoción, algo que pareció satisfacerlo ya que beso mi mejilla como despedida para luego dejarme frente a la puerta del salón.

Lo mire alejarse de mi lugar, para luego introducirme dentro de la clase, en su interior se podían apreciar un enorme piano negro que resaltaba ante los demás instrumentos musicales, sin embargo fuera de ello, me percate que el salón estaba vacío.

Al parecer mi estudiante aun no llegaba, debía de tener algún retraso, pensé de buena forma intentando no pensar demasiado en su historial de vida y sacar conclusiones que me colocarían aun mas nerviosa...

Me senté en el banco del piano y comencé a tocar una pequeña melodía…necesitaba relajarme y una de las mejores maneras era aquella.

Jacob siempre me recalcaba, con la concentración puedes olvidarte de todo el mundo, simplemente tienes que seguir los principios y veras el olvido de todo lo demás.

Me mantuve sumergida en la concentración de aquella pieza, oyendo el suave sonido que podrucian las teclas del elegante instrumento, me deje llevar y no preste atención a nada mas, incluso perdí la preocupación y el nerviosismo que llevaba hace unos minutos atrás, hasta que comencé a oler un suave aroma a cigarrillo, me detuve de golpe y me percate que el aroma se intensificaba hasta tener mas intenso frente a mi, alce mi mirada y lo pude ver.

Frente a mí apoyado en aquel elegante piano, se encontraba un muchacho de no más de 17 años que mantenía entre sus labios un cigarro, su expresión era despreocupada.

-en este lugar esta prohibido fumar.-le dije algo molesta al verlo con aquella actitud tan altanera.

El expulso todo el humo de cigarro que había ingerido, soltándolo frente a mi, para luego apagar su cigarro en el piano, abrí mis ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer aquel niño, entonces mi mirada se volvió roja, la furia me domino.

-como te atreves.-exclame levantándome de mi lugar, el se sorprendió por mi actitud para después soltar una suave carcajada y mirarme fijamente a los ojos, penetrándome con ellos descaradamente. Me di cuenta de que me había exaltado cosa que no hacia jamás, me avergoncé de mi misma y mis mejillas comenzaron a arderme.

-debes ser Isabella Swan…-lo mire algo confundida para luego dar con una idea en mi cabeza-me llamo Edward Masen, tu nuevo alumno…-continuo comprobando mi teoría, era justamente lo que me esperaba.

Un muchacho recién salido de un reformatorio y que sus padres, dueños de la gran fortuna Masen, habían pedido introducir a su hijo en clases de música para que de esta manera pudiera descargar su odio por la sociedad de una manera sana y artística y no quemando autos o destruyendo edificios.

-espero que nos llevemos bien, señorita.-dijo luego con una suave voz aterciopelada que me provoco un escalofrío, mi cuerpo ya experimentaba reacciones que ninguna otra persona habían causado en mi, eso comenzó a asustarme, pero de alguna otra forma, me provocaba a seguir adelante…

-también lo espero.-le respondí luego desviando mi mirada de sus penetrantes ojos verdosos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.

Dejo salir de sus labios el espeso humo que antes había ingerido de su cigarrillo, formando una pequeña cortina gris frete a su rostro.

Podía sentir mi rostro tenso al igual que mi cuerpo, apreté con fuerza mis puños, y camine con decisión hasta donde él se encontraba.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mi sueño siempre fue el enseñarle a los jóvenes el arte de la música, ser maestra, sin embargo mi familia me enseño a mantener siempre una actitud sumisa, por lo cual, luego de comprometerme con Jacob Black, mi ex tutor, deje de lado mi sueño para poder concentrarme el cien por ciento en nuestra relación, a pesar de ello hace un par de meses, llego una solicitud de una de las familias mas adineradas del país, para poder enseñarle a su único hijo y heredero de esa fortuna, a descargar toda su rabia y rebeldía a través de los instrumentos musicales, Jacob se había comprometido a hacerse cargo del joven Masen, sin embargo, por su agenda demasiado ocupada, tuvo que dejarlo de lado, y en mi primer arranque de valor, le di la idea de hacerme cargo del joven Masen, a lo que él luego de una semanas acepto con molestia.

Ahora ya había transcurrido 1 semana desde que nos habíamos conocido, y debía aceptar, que el tenerlo de alumno era bastante ridículo, el joven en si sabia mucho mas de música que alguien como yo que había estudiado esta misma. Su manera de tocar el piano era elegante y refinada, dejando en vergüenza incluso a mi prometido, quien, debía ser sincera, no se comparaba él, los demás instrumentos eran tocas de la misma forma, sin dejar de lado su masculinidad mostraba poseer a los instrumentos por completo…

Pero, a pesar de ser un joven que maravillaba en el aspecto musical, su actitud era deplorable, como en aquel preciso instante en el que estaba de pie junto a la ventana del salón de música mientras mantenía entre sus labios aquel cigarro, era odioso llegar siempre al salón y chocar contra ese asqueroso aroma a tabaco.

Me coloque frente a él y con furia le arrebate el pequeño cilindro de su boca, haciéndolo despertar de su ensimismamiento.

-te lo e repetido millones de veces, deja de fumar dentro del salón.-finalice furiosa lanzando luego el objeto por la ventana.

-tranquila, solo quería relajarme antes de empezar.-respondió con simpleza.

-me enferma el aroma a tabaco.

-no es verdad, e visto a tu novio fumar y siempre llegas con él.-me contesto mirándome serio, como siempre intentaba de una u otra forma comenzar una discusión.

-él no es mi novio, te lo repito nuevamente, es mi prometido.-le dije entre gruñidos mientras me acercaba al piano.

-¿cual es la diferencia?-pregunto juguetón mientras me seguía.

-si no te e respondido antes. Por que crees que te responderé ahora.-le conteste con tono brusco mientras arreglaba el piano para comenzar la clase.

Era increíble como mi actitud cambiaba una vez que entraba en aquel salón, era otra persona completamente diferente…aunque me molestaba su actitud, amaba aquella sensación de poder alzar la voz y contradecir lo que él decía, y que el me contradijese y que comenzáramos con una discusión me hacia sentir bien, me hacia ver que yo también podía tener opinión.

-creo que ya se como sacarle las palabras.-me dijo de pronto despertándome de mis pensamientos.

-lo dudo.-le conteste, sin poder evitar soltar una suave carcajada al sentirlo gruñir por lo bajo.

Me senté en el banco del piano y espere a que hiciera lo mismo, no tardo en copiar mi acto, sentándose junto a mí.

Comencé con una suave melodía, la cual el repitió con mas agilidad que yo provocándome. Siempre era el mismo juego, esto ya no era una clase era una competencia sobre quien dominaba mejor los instrumentos.

Entre risas, comenzamos una nueva melodía en el piano, la cual sin darme cuenta el me ayudo a completar y juntos en dúo la tocamos completamente concentrados en la melodía.

Me sentía en otro mundo, no tenia nada mas en mi mente que la presencia de Masen a mi lado y las notas musicales que llenaban cada rincón del cuarto.

Sin poder evitarlo, doble mal mi dedo, desentonando por completo la canción, haciéndolo parar a él también.

Oí su risa a mi lado y me estremecí, era tan cantora que llegaba a cautivar.

Me voltee molesta y lo mire con el ceño fruncido, él al verme no pudo contenerse y se volteo dándome la espalda para reírse mas abiertamente.

-deja de burlarte niñito.-le exclame tomándolo de los hombros, para poder voltearlo, sin embargo no pude siquiera moverlo, por lo que me coloque de pie y lo abrace con fuerza intentando voltearlo, entonces él con suavidad tomo mis brazos y los acaricio, y fue cuando volví a la realidad.

Nuevamente había desobedecido a Jacob, sin embargo esta vez había tocado de manera mas confiada Masen, jamás había tenido un contacto así con él y el tenerlo abrazado por la espalda, me hizo tomar conciencia de su duro cuerpo y de sus firmes músculos. Prácticamente salte para alejarme de él, cayendo sin desearlo al suelo al no pisar con exactitud.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto de inmediato, para sujetar mi mano y levantarme.

-si. Perdona-me disculpe, alejando sus manos de las mías, me percate de lo tembloroso que mi cuerpo se encontraba, había abrazado a Masen aun no podía asimilar aquello.-sigamos con la clase.-dije de inmediato dándole la espalda para luego coger entre mis manos la guitarra.

Estuvimos en silencio, mientras tocábamos…

-disculpa…-murmuro deteniendo el sonido de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte dejando de lado la melodía.

-olvídalo.-respondió colocándose de pie con fuerza dejando caer de golpe su guitarra.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte furiosa.-pudiste dañarla.-le grite luego dejando de lado la mía para ponerme de pie junto a él.

-y a mi ¿que?-contesto acercándose a mi, pude ver lo alto que era, a pesar de ser 5 años menor que yo, era bastante alto…

-tus padres se esfuerzan por ti, deja esa actitud arrogante, eres solo un niño, y ya has estado en un reformatorio mas veces que cualquier adolescente, esta clase debería ayudarte, pero al parecer tu no…

-cállate, tu que sabes, te e visto con tu novio, y eres una verdadera muñeca, siquiera él sabe que hablas ¿?-exclamo por su parte Masen completamente colérico al igual que yo.

-esto no se trata de mi niño…

-que no soy un niño, ya soy un hombre y es por eso que ni siquiera puedes hacer bien tu trabajo.

-de que hablas ¿?-le pregunte riendo, no podía causarme mas gracia sus reacciones, era un niño...un bebe.

-te gusto…-dijo serio.

Todo quedo en silencio entonces, deseaba reírme, como podía llegar él a pensar tal cosa, yo jamás le había insinuado nada, y ni siquiera estaba conciente de cómo habíamos llegado a este tema.

-en primer lugar eso no tiene lógica y no va al caso.

-si lo va.

-es por eso que tiraste la guitarra ¿?-le pregunte apuntando el instrumento que se encontraba reposando en el suelo.

-tu no entiendes nada…-ese chico me tenia vuelta loca, esta definitivamente había sido la peor de todas las peleas y juro que estaba por enterrar mi puño en todo su rostro.

-pues claro que no te entiendo, niño, eres un jovencito mimado nada mas, mira que haces estas cosas y sin tener motivo alguno, al principio de la clase estabas muy bien.

-por eso mismo lo digo…

-habla claramente, o tendré que decirles a tus padres que no tienes remedio y que te vuelvan a encerrar en esa institución.-le grite exasperada, sin embargo cuando tome conciencia de mis palabras a mi misma se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mi corazón se contrajo… y solo una palabra fue conciente en mi mente…

No volveré a verlo…

-esto es ridículo.-dijo luego.

-pues ya lo creo.-logre decir dejando que mi cuerpo fuese poseído por la ira.

El dirigió su mirada seria hacia mí penetrándome con ella sin piedad alguna, a pesar del temblor en mis piernas no me deje llevar y continúe mirándolo con dureza.

El se acerco a mi con tranquilad manteniendo su expresión hasta quedar con su rostro a centímetros del mío, fue entonces cuando todo se congelo, cuando todo dejo de tener sentido…todo paso tan rápido y sus labios ya habían robado mi primer beso…

Me quede inmóvil mientras el presionaba sus suaves labios contras los míos, abrí mis ojos completamente por la sorpresa…

Mi cerebro daba ordenes contradictorias a mi cuerpo y opte por estar inmóvil, mientras el tomaba mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro tomaba mi nuca y la acercaba mas a su rostro profundizando el beso.

Me rendí por completo, y me deje llevar, apreté su chaqueta negra mientras intentaba seguir el movimiento de sus labios…

Su nombre y su rostro se apoderaron de mi mente y me di cuenta que él tenia razón…lo quería mas que a nada…Masen me gustaba…había sido la primera vez en que sentía todas esas sensaciones tan extrañas…y por ello no supo asimilarlo antes…

Nuestro beso se hizo cada vez más pasional, hasta que el aire nos comenzó a faltar, por lo que nos separamos a regañadientes.

Apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho y pude oír el suave golpeteo que daba su corazón contra él…

Masen me apretó con más fuerza…

-no me dejes nunca Masen…-solté sin desearlo.

-Edward…por favor nunca mas me digas Masen…-susurro el en mi oído a lo que solo asentí para luego decirme con cariño.-jamás lo haré…-

El momento era hermoso, solo estaba concentrada en el sonido de su corazón, en su suave respiración, en sus fuertes brazos que me sujetaban contra su cuerpo y en su dulce aroma, que a pesar de tener una suave mezcla a tabaco, me encantaba…

Sin embargo un sonido nos despertó de nuestra pequeña burbuja, era mi celular, lo abrí algo molesta por habernos interrumpido, pero al hacerlo en mundo entero cayo sobre mi nuevamente.

Era Jacob quien me llamaba…él hombre al cual debería amar…

Pude ver en el rostro de Edward la molestia marcada…

-perdón…-le susurre, para luego atenderle a mi prometido…

continuara...

* * *

perdon por el retraso, y ojalas les guste y dejen review porfiis


End file.
